K'hat'n'dlawa
by B.N.Bennett
Summary: She glared at her son. “Your duty is to thine family. My duty is my adun.” Her eyes softened reflecting love and shining with unshed tears. “To k’hat’n’dlawa.” WIP. SPOCK PRIME/OC OC/SPOCK/UHURA


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize as canon Star Trek. Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and NBC. T'Luciana belongs to me as well as any other non canon character in this fic.

* * *

A/N: Star Trek has been a favorite of mine for many years. I have always had the idea for a fic, but I have never really tried to write it because I didn't think I could write the characters as they are. This lovely Vulcan lanuage found in this chapter is courtesy of Vulcan Lanuage Dictionary. I thank the lovely people/person who complied every word and patiently placed them in one place for writers like me! Also HUGE thanks to my beta, audi katia, for muddling through my mess! You are the best!

M'aih- Mother

sa-fu- son

S'ti th'laktra- I grieve with thee (this version is said to family) (there are different versions for non family members for this phrase and others words/phrases)

p'pil'la'ai- severed mindlink or bond between married couples/bondmates

tel- bond between bondmates/married couples

a'nirih- father

adun- husband

adun'a- wife

ashal-veh- darling (this version is a term of endearment.)

k'hat'n'dlawa- half of my heart and soul (This term is not used commonly because of the emotion is expresses.)

t'sai- Lady (form of formal address)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Vulcan - 2387- Home of the Line of Surak_

The garden was completely concealed by the darkness of moonless sky, but with Vulcan biology, Solrek was able to make out the dark figure blending in with the various plants. His face was devoid of any emotion as was expected by his father's race. However his dark eyes revealed deep concern for the person he watched so closely.

Exhaling a slow breath the equivalent to sigh, Solrek stepped lightly into the garden and soundlessly approached the still figure. He halted behind and beside the figure, whom was smaller in stature to his tall, wide shouldered frame. He studied the face of the unmoving female, who continued to stare at the stars in the dark sky. The face tilted up to the sky was aged, yet held a beauty that was timeless. Vibrant red hair pulled back in elegant coil was dusted with white and grey. Pale skin was lined from many years of laughter and tears while the eyes were still vibrant with youth and joy.

_Until this morning_, Solrek mused. When the devastating news had arrived in the early morning, Solrek had watched the joy drain from the vibrant green eyes that he so cherished. He had watched as the aged yet vibrant woman became silent and withdrawn. She locked herself away from everyone,only coming out as night fell to station herself in the garden.

Mustering his control on his emotions, he spoke quietly, "M'aih."

The woman, known to many as t'sai Luciana, ignored her eldest son's inquiry. Her green eyes were focused on the bright stars, willing them to do something.

"M'aih, you need to come inside," Solrek stated firmly, dark eyes steady on her face, watching for a reaction.

"I am fine, my sa-fu," T'Luciana replied, her voice low and smooth. Her eyes remained on the stars searching.

"You are not fine," Solrek insisted firmly. He paused, trying to decide how to convince her to go back inside. She could not be alone. He and his siblings worried for her state of mind. Losing a spouse…losing a father…Solrek breathed deeply, pressing down his grief to attend to his mother's.

"S'ti th'laktra, M'aih," Solrek said quietly.

T'Luciana turned to her son and her eyes softened as she read the turmoil beneath the calm exterior he presented. She cupped his face gently and smiled sadly up into the dark eyes so like her husband's.

"My sa-fu, I do not grieve. Our tel was not p'pil'la'ai. Your a'nirih is alive." T'Luciana revealed, her face glowing with happiness.

Solrek studied his mother closely and knew she spoke the truth. The bond between his parents was still connected. If his father had died, the mindlink between the two would have been severed. This welcome revelation, however, did not explain her behavior.

"If the tel is not severed, then why have you shut yourself away from us?" Solrek asked firmly.

T'Luciana sighed, knowing her son would not rest until he received an answer. She had hoped to keep her plans secret until morning. She began to walk back inside with Solrek following sedately beside her, waiting patiently for her answer. She felt Solrek's hesitation to believe that his father was alive. She couldn't blame him. The facts were against her husband's survival, but the bond was there in her mind. It was weak, but it was there. It gave her hope.

"I have been planning, Solrek," T'Luciana said slowly as she walked into her study. Solrek lifted a Vulcan eyebrow in curiosity and puzzlement.

"Planning what, M'aih?" Solrek asked, standing erect and still in front of her desk with hands folded behind his back. T'Luciana had to swallow thickly and blink back tears at the resemblance between her son and her husband. While she had hope, the separation from her husband made Luciana terrified of what had happened to him. Her husband was always present in her mind since their bonding so many years. Almost one hundred and twenty years. T'Luciana's hands shook as she lifted a PADDto hand to her eldest son.

"I am going to look for your a'nirih." T'Luciana said firmly with fierce determination in her face.

Solrek glanced quickly through the PADD and looked up into his mother's green gaze. "Out of the question."

T'Luciana drew in a calming breath while her eyes narrowed into slits. "Thou has to no authority over me, my sa-fu. Thou cannot stop me."

Solrek drew his frame up straighter and gazed at his mother intensely. "With my a'nirth gone, I am patriarch of the family. Ye adhere to me. Ye have a duty to your family."

T'Luciana glared at her son, leaning her body into her desk. "Your duty is to thine family. My duty is my adun." Luciana softened, eyes filling with love and tears. "To k'hat'n'dlawa."

Solrek studied his mother in silence before lifting his arms an inch in the air. T'Luciana flew around her desk and into her son's arms. Hugging him tight by the waist, Luciana's tears were quickly absorbed into his robes as Solrek returned her tight embrace. Solrek stared at his mother's desk as she cried into his shoulder. Being Vulcan, he would not cry for the pain caused by his father's disappearance. Being a dutiful son, he would hug his mother and let her cry. Being human, he let himself feel comfort from his mother's embrace. Being Organian, he knew interfering was not an option.

"M'aih," Solrek spoke gently, drawing her away from him. She looked at him with her face tear-stained and smiled, reading his answer in his eyes.

She cupped his face and pulled him down to her level to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, my sa-fu."

Solrek straightened his body to his full height and regarded his mother sternly. "I shall accompany you."

T'Luciana scowled. "No!"

"I shall go, M'aih," Solrek repeated calmly, stoic face firm in his decision.

"Solrek, thou have a family to care for. You cannot shirk your duty to your adun'a and sa-fu," T'Luciana commanded firmly with a fierce frown. "I go alone."

Solrek frowned at his mother's unwillingness to cooperate. What she said was logical. Solrek sighed inwardly, knowing his mother was right. He knew his desire to accompany her stemmed from his fear of losing another parent. His mother, who had been the buffer between father and son when they disagreed. His mother, who had taught him to dance and sing. His mother, who had taught that feeling was logical.

"Very well," Solrek began. T'Luciana grinned in victory to only frown when Solrek continued. "You shall take Terth."

"Thine brother is still a boy," T'Luciana objected.

Solrek lifted an eyebrow. "Indeed. He needs to be with his parents."

T'Luciana gaped at her eldest child before smiling in defeat. "Thou are sly, my sa-fu."

Solrek tilted his head an inch to the left, an equivalent to a shrug. "I believe I learned from the best."

T'Luciana laughed brightly, green eyes sparkling as she hugged her son tightly.

Solrek's cheek ticked in a quick semblance of a smile. Her laughter pleased him. It was bright and full and filled him with joyful warmth.

T'Luciana backed away from him and patted his cheek. "Go to your adun'a and get some rest. I will see thee in the morning."

Solrek nodded and stood still as she kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, my ashal-veh sa-fu."

Green tinted his pointed ears at the endearment before he left his mother in her study. He quietly made his way to his chamber, trying not to disturb his siblings. He undressed and slipped into the bed where his wife slept lightly. As he lay down, his wife rolled and snuggled against his side with sigh. Solrek wrapped his arm around his wife's slim figure and kissed her curly head.

"How is she?"

Solrek was not surprised to hear the quiet voice. His wife never could sleep without him by her side.

"She is…fine," Solrek answered thoughtfully.

"Fine?" T'Lok asked skeptically, tilting her head up to see his face.

"Their tel is not severed," Solrek replied while lifting a hand to caress her cheek, connecting lightly to her emotions. She passed love and comfort to him through their bond and his touch.

"Really? That is wonderful news." T'Lok observed as she placed her head back on his chest. "What is M'aih Luci planning?"

Solrek lifted an eyebrow at the question. He was intrigued at her accurate guess.

"It isn't a guess, Adun. I know M'aih almost as well as you," T'Lok replied, reading his mind through their bond.

"She plans to find him," Solrek replied, stroking her back as he went over the whole conversation in his mind for his wife to observe through their bond.

"You are worried."

"I am." Solrek, being Vulcan, could not lie.

* * *

_Downstairs in T'Luciana's Study _

T'Luciana sighed deeply before sitting down in her desk chair. Inside her mind, she reached for the bond she shared with her husband, but do not, feel, hear, or see anything. It broke her heart not being able to connect with him. After one hundred and twenty years of having him inside her mind, she felt his absence like a yawning void of darkness. What happened to him? Did the Romulans do something to him? She reached for the PADD with the details for her departure and read it over, checking for any mistakes that might hinder her journey. She had contacted the High Council and arranged for a ship to take her to Romulus tomorrow when she shut herself away from her family.

With one quick message, she had arrangements made for her youngest son, Terth, to accompany her. Terth. Her baby. He was an adult by human standards, but still a child by Vulcan and Organian customs. He had the Vulcan ears and eyebrows, but did not have the Vulcan control that his father and brother's mastered. He let himself feel without fear. Her husband worried about his youngest son's lack of discipline. T'Luciana did not. She knew Terth only argued Surak's teachings because he liked to debate with his father, who secretly enjoyed the time with his son. Her husband liked to point out that Terth was just like his mother; stubborn to a fault. T'Luciana would just grin and point out that her stubborn tendencies helped her get her logical-to-a-fault husband.

Tears dripped from her cheeks and hit the desk surface with gentle splashes as many years of memories ran though her mind. The day they met, the day they first kissed, the day they bonded, the birth of their first son, the births of their other three children, their wedding day…

She rested her weary head on her desk and let her memories lull her to sleep. Tomorrow, she would start her search for her husband.


End file.
